New Dragon Ball
'New Dragon Ball' Written by Evolve 20 Journey Saga (Filler Content- Except for Ch.1) Chapter 1- The Crisis Gotek ran for the door of Orange Star University. Every student had already entered the campus, besides him, and the teachers were closing all the doors. As he came a foot away from the entrance, his math teacher, Ms. Dodgins, who had just shut the door. The two didn't exactly have a good relationship, school wise. Gotek hit the door, and fell backwards. "Owww", Gotek said, with pain centered at his forehead. A few minutes passed, with him sitting on a bence thinking. Then it hit Gotek. He walked along the side of the building, and found an open window, leading straight to his math class. Gotek climbed in, but, as gravity would have it, made the boy plummet to the ground. The impact made a loud thump. Ms. Dodgins heard it, and turned around, in time to see Gotek standing next to the window. "Gotek, did..... did you just climb in throught that window!?", she said angrily. "Ummm... no. I opened the window to create a cross draft." "Your lieing through your teeth.", she explained. Ms. Dodgins called Gotek's parents after class. Gotek waited outside, while his teacher told his parents about him being late to school... again. They walked out of Orange Star, and walked their child home, to the dowtown area of Satan City. "So, you gonna punish me?", Gotek asked. "No Gotek. That would do no good; not now any way. The principal suspended you.", his mother said. "YEAHHH! Vacation!", Gotek exclaimed in glee. "You know what, got to your room", his father interupted. Gotek walked off to the living room, where the stairs were next to. Just then, he noticed the news was on tv. It seemed to be something important, so he lisened in. "According to the Hub, an international space station for Earth's interstellar researth, a planetary body is on a collision corse for Earth. It will hit in an estamated time of 2 monthes from today. Fortanately, the military has constructed a brand new explosive, known as a continental bomb. When this planetary body comes within our range, we can travel to it, and set a series of these bombs across it's surface. Once dedinated, the planet will blow up into smaler pieces, and will simply burn up in the atmosphere. Have a nice day", the announcer said, and the screen switched to te weather. Seriously? You tell us a planet is on a collision course for the Earth and you say, 'have a good day?' Gotek thought to himself. He proceaded up to his room. Gotek went onto the fire escape and looked out into the distance, where a mountain range lied. All of a sudden, someone climbed down to his position from above. It was his best friend, Pick. "So, you here about the BIG news?", Pick asked. "Yeah. I know I should be relaxed, since they say ''we're safe, but I think they'll fail, presonally. I just got this fealing, you know?", Gotek replied. There was an aqward silence for a moment. "Hey!", Pick said, "I forget to tell you something. You see, I over heard some guys talking, and they said a descendent of a Z-Fighter lived up in the mountains. He's kind of an old hermit." That gave Gotek an idea. "Yo, Pick. Why don't we go up there and become his students? I mean, the world's going to end any way, right?." "Actually, that sounds like a GREAT idea! We'll go tommorow.", Pick exclaimed. Chapter 2- The Earth's Greatest Treasure The next morning, Gotek ate breakfeast, and left his house, along with Pick. The two went down the hall, and walked down a spiral stair well to the first floor of their apartment building. They lived extremely close to Satan City's out skirts, so Gotek and Pick were successful in proceading to the mountain range quickly. Once traveling deep into the woods, Gotek realized something. "Hey Pick, I just figured out something.", Gotek said. Pick replied, "What?" Gotek waited a moment. "We, uhhhh.... forgot to bring supplies." There was a silence for a few seconds. "You have a point", Pick agreed. The two continued on, despite this. After hours of walking the vast land scape of trees, and hills, they stopped and made camp near a cave Gotek and Pick had come across. Night had fallen quickly, and they laided down on the tough, dirt ground, waiting to go to sleep. Before the two could do so, Gotek heard a russling in some near by bushes. "Pick", he said, trying to wake him up, "Pick". Gotek, with no luck so far, decided to simply slap him. Pick arose sudenly. "What, whats going on!?", the boy asked frantically, unaware of what was happening. "Dude, I think something's watching us.", Gotek explained. "Seriously? Are you serious. What if what you heard was just your imagination, and you woke me up for nothing. Hum?", Pick asked agrivated. "It wasn't that. I heard something, and I'm sure of it.", Gotek assured. There was more russling in the bushes. A sudden silence flooded the area. When everything was quiet, a large dinosaur shot out from the towering trees in front of them. "AHHHHH!", they both screamed in terror. The two got up from the ground as quickly as possible. The monster pursued Gotek and Pick, roaring in anger, it seemed, for some reason. After sprinting past the cave they had made camp at, it hit Gotek; inside the very back of the dark, ominous cavern were three, bird like eggs, only much larger. Those must have been the dinosaur's and it thought Gotek and Pick were trying to hurt her babies. The friends kept on running for their lives. Pick turned around to see how close the dinosaur was. Weirdly enough, although, it had stopped, right in it's big tracks. Pick wondered why. He turned his head back around, only to find he was heading for a cliff. Gotek had already seen the obstruction, and stopped like the dino. Pick forced his feet to halt, but the boy slid across a patch of mud he had some how stumbled into on accident. Sadly for him, Pick fell off the cliff. Wind rushed past his face, and through his clothes, until eventually Pick hit a hot spring. Water slashed everywhere. Gotek ran over to the side of the cliff to see if Pick was ok. There was no movement in the spring. Pick hadn't even risen from the pool. Sweat dripped down Gotek's face, as his heart began to pound. What was going on down there, he thought. Whatever it was, he intended to discover the mystery for himself. To Gotek's left was a gigantic rock formation, with a, for the most part, smooth surface. He slidded down it, and landed near the spring. Gotek got on his knees, and yelled out Pick's name. No answer. He then decided to start slashing around for him. Still nothing. After a few minutes of sitting and thinking, Gotek knew he would have to jump in himself. No moment sooner did he do so. Now water surrounded Gotek as he tryed to locate his friend. Unfortanately, things were to blurry. He began to swim farther down, when Gotek got caught in a strong current. It pulled him into a series of underwater caverns. Gotek banged around, trying to gain control. Then he knocked into a hard, rock wall, causing him to open his mouth and gasp. Now the human had lost his breath, and there was absolutely no way out of this mess. Luckily, the currnt toke him to an air bubble. He climbed out, soaking wet. "Need a hand", a voice called out. Gotek looked out and found Pick, standing there, with his hand held out. Gotek toke it, and got up on his feet. "Thank goodness your alive. I taught you might have died.", Gotek said. "Not exactly, but right now. I think we should find a way out of here.", Pick decided. "Good idea", Gotek agreed. Gotek and Pick, for about 10 minutes now, have been walking through the underwater cavern for what seemed like decades now. Everywhere they turned were more and more passages of rock with stelagmites hanging from the ceiling. Was there even a way out? Gotek began to wonder. As all hope seemed lost for the two, they went around a corner, and, right in front of them, was the largest pile of loot they had ever seen in their lives! Piled high were gold coins, treasure chests, pearls, and even diamonds. Pick had a tear run own his eye. "It's so beautiful", he said. "Come on dude, hold yourself together.", Gotek incouraged. "Don't worry, Gotek. I'm just messing with ya", Pick assured, then ran for the loot. Gotek did the same. Now wollowing in the treasure, Gotek wondered why all this stuff was here, any way. Pick got to thinking that as well, but he realized it soon enough. "Gotek, I know where all these riches came from!", Pick stated. Gotek ot ready for his enlightment. "You see, before the Earth had a guardian, there was a band of pirates who sailed the seas, raiding city's for there most valuable posessions. For generations to come, they kept on stealing from the world. But no one could ever find where their loot was hidden after they died off.... unitl now." "Do you know what this means, Pick? We'll be the richest menin the world! This could be even better than training form a Z-Fighter!", Gotek exclaimed, so thrilled from their discovery. "Ok, Gotek. Don't go overboard.", Pick said. "Ya, you right.", Gotek agreed. "So what should we do?", Pick asked. "I say we leave the treasure here, and come back for it later. I mean, it's not like any one's gonna find it, right?", Gotek suggested. "Sounds like a plan", Pick said, "Now lets go!" Chapter 3- Espacing the Underwater Cavern Gotek and Pick contined their way through the underwater cavern. It was ominous, dark. They wouldn't even be able to see if it wasn't for all these crystals which shined a light blue light. Behind them was the Earth's greatest treasure, which they may not see again, if someone figures out where it is by cha. But that was a risk both of them had to take. It was for the better, any way. As the two went farthur and farthur into the cavern, they began to see something, which looked like falling water. They had an idea of what it was; a water fall. The friends ran fo it, as fast they could. Each human passed through it, now soaking wet once again, and ended up in a pool, similar to the spring they had already encountered. Gotek and Pick got out of the water, relieved to be out of the cave, which apparently, wasn't really under much water itself. They continued on, now raching the mountain range. A long climb was ahead of them. Chapter 4- A Village in Turmoil Gotek and Pick stumbled apon a village while climbing the vast mountain range. It was full of people, who seemed hungry, poor. They were basically skin and bones to say the least. A little kid came up to Goek. "Kind sir, can your spare some food?", the boy asked. "Ummm. I would, but I don't really have anythin like that on me.", Gotek honestly replied. "Well, ok", the kid said, now walking off with a sad look on his face. "Dang.", Pick spoke, "This is a mess. You know what, we should do something." "Come on Pick, what could we possibly do.", Gotek asked. "Lets just find out why this village is in such crap." The two headed to one of the wooden huts. There they found the village elder, who had red markings tattooed across his body. It must have been part of their religion or something Gotek thought. "Hello, young travelers.", he said, "what brings you here?" "Well, we saw that you were in, well, kind of a jam, so we thought maybe we could help somehow.", Pick answered. The elder stood up to speak. "I guess I might as well tell you two the problem. You see, an ancient monster has been terrorizing my people for generations, asking us to supply it with food every winter. And we can barely salvage enough for ourselves! Thats why we're so hungry. But to make matters worse, we're running low on time to get that thing it's food. Is there any way you can help us?" Gotek and Pick thought for a second. Pick turned to Gotek, to notice a look on his face; the certain look which means he's up to no good. "Wait, you're not suggesting.", Pick said. "Yes", Gotek replied. "No", Pick retaliated. For a few minutes, the friends kept on going back and forth. Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No. Eventually, Pick gave in. "I have a plan", Gotek said, "Not to far down this mountain, you'll find a water fall. Go inside it, and, not to far down the corridor behind it, you'll see a LOT of loot. Once you have it, just cash it in at Satan City. I mean, everyone knows where that is." He pointed to city lights out in the distance. "Thank yu, my friends. We are forever in your debt.", the elder greatfully said. Not a moment later did the village's people begin their journey towards the treasure. But in Gotek's mind, he knew that they would eventually have to come back, and stop the monster from taking their food for good. Either way, the two had to continue on. Training Saga Chapter 5- The Super Warrior's Descendant 10 whole days had passed since Gotek and Pick left Satan City to try and find a Z-Fighter's descendant up in the mountains. But after the friend's misadventures passed, they reached the mountain's summit. "Alright, Gotek. This is it.", Pick said, now getting pumped for their training to begin. "Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!", Gotek exclaimed. Without furthur ado, they walked up the last few feet before the friends came in contact with the descendant. Right there on the horizon was a small house, with smoke leaving it's chimney. Next to that was a pool, with all sorts of beautiful plants growing around or near it. Lastly, on the edge of a drop off, was the man they were looking for. He was starring out int the distance, calm, and one with his spirit. It seemed the purple-haired gentlemen had found peace in his solitude. Gotek ran up to him, and tapped the man on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but can we have a word with you?", Gotek asked. He turned around. "Hey! Your the descendant of Trunks, aren't you!", Pick suggested, judging by his hair, and similarities to Trunks, anyway. "Your pretty observant, aren't you.", the man said. "Sure you could say that.", Pick assured. "My name is Paks", Paks said, "What do you guys need?" "Well, we were wondering that maybe you could teach us how to use ki and martial arts!", Gotek admitted. Paks was silent of a moment. "Sure, I'll teach you", Paks agreed. Gotek and Pick were overwhelmed with joy. "But....", Paks continued, "If you agree to learn under me, you'll have to carry it's burden." "What do you mean?", Gotek asked. "Evil still threatens this universe. And you two will be it's saviors from now, until death.", Paks explained. The friends backed up to talk to each other, and figure out what they should do. Paks heard a ''lot of whispering. Gotek and Pick then came back to Paks to tell him there decission. "We'll do do it.", they both said at once. "Wait, what!?", Paks yelled, not expecting that answer. "Whats wrong, Paks. It seems like.... you were expecting a different answer. Why?", Pick asked confused. "Only a hand full of people have traveled this far to have me train them. But every time I pull the, 'you'll have to face every threat that comes to destroy the earth' card, the usually back down. I couldn't possibly train you two.", Paks explained. Gotek and Pick were in complete shock. "But... I don't unerstand. Why not?" Gotek said. Paks continued. "I"m still serious about what I said, though. It's to dangerous, especialy ofr kids." Paks walked away for his house. "No way!",Gotek screamed, "We had to go through a lot, trying to get here. And we are not leaving until we get training from you. I mean come ON! The world's gonna end any ways!" Paks turned around, starring Goek right in the eye. He waited a moment before speaking. "If you guys truely want to learn, htne I'll train you. But if not..." "Yes! We want to learn. Please!", Pick said. "Alright then. Let's get started!", Paks exclaimed. Chapter 6- The Way of the Warrior Paks took Gotek and Pick to a grassy plain, far away from his home via flight. The two friends were even more excited now for their training, thanks to that one act. "So, what do we learn first!", Gotek exclaimed. "Glad you asked", Paks replied, and he stuck his hand out. A bright light emitted from it, and in the blink of an eye, piles of books appeared. "Ummm, Paks. Whats this", Pick asked, worried they would have to read something. "These books are packed with information about the Z-Fighters from abut 436 years ago. I want you guys to read them, and see which Z-Fighter you want ot base your style off of. It would be a good starting point for your training.", paks stated. Things went silent. It looked like Gotek and Pick better get started. It's gonna be a long day. About 2 hours passed since Gotek and Pick began to read the books Paks had materialized for them to study. Thoughout this period, Gotek became interested with Gohan's work. Pick personally liked Vegeta, for oem reason. Paks walked up to them, his arms crossed. "So, you two found anything?", he asked. "I think I"m gonna base my training off Gohan, Paks.", Gotek explained. "Cool. What about you, Pick.", Paks asked. Pick said, "Vegeta." "Really", Paks said, "I mean, you and him are nothing alike." A gust of wind rushed past the three's faces, making grass sway all around them as well. It felt good, Gotek thought. "Well, I just liked his techniques and stuff. Don't jugde me!" "Alright, alright", Paks said, "Not lets get to the fun stuff. First I will teach you how to use ki." "Awesome", Gotek exclaimed. Cluds rolled in above their heads, creating a gentle shadow on the grassy plain. In a few short days, Gotek and Pick had improved drastically. They were launching blasts of ki at hills, and thrashing around with their fists. Paks didn't know why, but it seemed like martial arts and ki cotrol came natural to the two humans, but to Gotek more than Pick. Before the final test, Paks would teach them a special technique, which definetly would come in handy. He called them over to his house up on the mountain's summit. Unfortanately for Gotek and Pick, they hadn't learned to fly yet, so the humans climbed the mountain. Paks said it was good for training, especially for growing in physical strength. Once reaching their master, Paks began to speak. "You two have come far, and it's only been a monthe. But now, I am going to teach you a new technique; the Hyper Kaioken." "Sounds cool", Pick said. "Ok, lets begin. The Hyper Kaioken is an advanced version of the kaioken technique. You should know about by readinf about Goku during the first segement of training.", Paks explained. "Yeah, I remeber that. I mean sure, I learned some cool stuff, but it was kinda boring.", Gotek amitted. "I guess so", Paks continued, "You see, if you can condense your ki while it's still in your body, it creates an unstable energy, which when magnified with a kaioken, produces a hyper kaoiken." "Go on", Gotek commanded. "If done correctly, you'll basically be able to beat any opponent, no matter how tough." "How do you know. Is it really that strong?", Pick asked. "Yeah. I've tested it.", Paks explained. Gotek chimed in. "Can you give us any specifics on how strong it really is", Gotek questioned. "Uhhh.... Its...... its as if your invincable for a split second.", Paks said. "SERIOUSLY!", Gotek screamed. "Well, maybe not literally ''invincable, but it's like you are.", Paks stated. "Dang it!", Pick yelled. Chapter 7- The Final Test During the last month before the unknown planet comes in contact with the Earth, Paks had Gotek and Pick prepare for their final test. The two would have to combat Paks himself, all at once. This would be their actual first fight. Gotek was pumped. He had never been so excited for anything else. Martial arts, ki; both would now come together in an ultimate duel. Pick had the exact same feeling. After warming up with a some high flying kicks and punches, Paks called them to the battefield, which was the grassy plain all three of them have been training at this whole time. "You guys ready?", Paks asked, now going into his fighting stance. "Yeah!", Gotek and Pick said. "Then lets go!" A blue aura engulfed Paks' body, as the warrior powered up. Gotek charged with a swift fist to Pak's jaw. He flew into a near by hill, which then exploded with rock and dirt. Out of the debre came a large burst of energy, which dissinegrated the surrounding area. Gotek was pushed back. Pick just then began his own assualt with a barrage of ki blasts. Paks flew into the sky to dodge, but Pick came up from behind with a double-axe handle to his head. Paks crashed into the ground. Gotek, out in the distance, got up, with his short ripped, and shreaded. A moment later, Pick lunged at Paks, who flipped out of the opponents way, the kicked him in the face. Spit spat from Pick's mouth. To follow up his attack, Paks launched an energy wave a him. Gotek jumped into the blast's range, and toke the shot head on to protect Pick. A large explosion erupted from the air. Gotek fell to the gorund, with a big thump. Pick went to help his friend, but Paks interrupted this with a fist to Pick's stomach. Gotek, while Paks was close to him, grabbed his foot, and chucked Paks towards the mountain where his house lied. Pick picked Gotek up while Paks was distracted. They both charged up a kamehameha, and the ki expanded from their hands violently. It destroyed everything in it's deadly path, heading straight for Paks. He unleashed a buster cannon, one of his ansector's moves. The beams collided, blowing up dust, cracking the ground all around, and lifting rocks into the sky, none the less. A bright light was emiited from the struggle. Paks couldn't hold off their energies, and was overwhelmed. A gigantic explosion leveled the area, to nothing, but dust. In the end, they were victorious! Now they were ready, but what for? Paks would explain in the following events to come. Frost Saga Chapter 8- Destiny Night fell onto the the desilate wasteland in which a deadly batle had just taken place; the final test of the humans, Gotek and Pick, under Paks. The three had left the area, and proceaded back to Paks' small house back on the mountain's summit. On the forest floor, predators have awoken to seek out their prey, while the owls sit on a firm brance to call out into the darkness. Now sitting at a table, with blankets slung around their shoulders, Gotek and Pick awited Paks' important news. He had warned them about this during the first stages of training. Paks toke a seat. "Well, you guys did amazing. You actually did better than expected. I mean, you two beat me in under 5 minutes flat!", Paks congradulated. "Why thank you.", Pick said. "So", Gotek began, "Whats the importnt news you have to tell us?" "Gotek, Pick. The way of the warrior is not an easy one. As you already know, a hero's story always ends in tragity.... well, most of the time, any way. But you two chose this path. And now you'll have to accept it." Paks cleared his throat. "The planet thats going to supposedly crash into the Earth is the home to a race of aliens which my ancestors fought long ago. They were wiped out, but one remains, and his ki is tremendous. Even I wouldn't be able to beat him. So thats where you come in. The two of you will have to defeat this monster, before it's to late." Gotek interrupted, "What do you mean to late?" "Obviously, the planet is still going to crash into the Earth, one way or another. Oh, and by the way, the military won't be able to stop this thing. The monster's power creates a nartual barrier around the entire planet, just in case you were wondering." "HA! I knew it!", Gotek said. "Any way, you'll have to beat him befor the planet hits. I'll be there to help, but I doubt it will do any good, though.", Paks concluded. "Wow.", is all Pick had to say about the matter. Chapter 9- The Other World, 436 Years Later! For the last 436 years, the Z-Fighters have "lived" in the dead realm, known as, non other, than the Other World. They trained, became stronger than ever, and have a had a heck of a time doing it. During the same time as Gotek and Pick, Old Kai and Kabito Kai were using their glass ball on Supreme Kai's World to see the planet coming towards Earth. They looked closer to see a being incased in ice, with miles of snow around it. It's eyes were closed, as if he was hibernating. Goku appeared via instant transmission, to see what was going on. "He guys!", Goku said cheerfully, "Whats going on!" "Well, Goku", Kabito Kai replied, "We've been over looking this planet thats on a collision course for Earth. Apparently, it's the home world of that guy you fought a long time ago. What was his name?" Goku looked into the glass ball. A blizzard filled up the planet. and Goku felt a shiver down his spine. Oh, you mean Frieza?", Goku asked. "Yeah, thats him.", Old Kai said, "Some one of the same race is frozen of this world. He could be a major threat." "Maybe. Let me see.", Goku replied. He closed his eyes, and sensed out his ki. A startled look came across his face. "His ki. It's... unbelieveble! I mean, it's stronger than Omega Shenrons!", Goku yelled, now frieghtened. "Seriously!", Kabito Kai screamed, now just as worried. Goku's tail swayed around his back side. "I gotta go tell the guys!", Goku suggested as he put two figures to his forehead. He instantly appeared at Grand Kai's World a second later. Yamcha and Tien were sparring, with King Kai coaching them. They were his newest pupils. A few years back, King Kai had trained Krillin. Now he was stronger than he thought possible! He flew over to Goku. "Hey, Goku! Whats up!", he asked. "Something bad is happening, Krillin. I need to find Vegeta. Do you know where he is?", Goku asked. "Ummm..... He's in the Under World, remember?", Krillin answered. "Oh, right!", Goku said, "Thanks." He toke off into the yellow clouds, then swooped into the Underworld, where the universe's mightiest villians resided. There, the saiyan found Vegeta, who was fighting Frieza. "Hey, go easy on him, Vegeta.", Goku said, trying to end the merciless beating. Vegeta tossed the tyrant aside. "What do you want, Kakorot.", Vegeta asked with his arms crossed, and a serious expression on his face. "Haven't you sensed that guy's energy. It's increadable.", Goku explained. "Yeah, so.", Vegeta replied, as if he didn't care. "What do mean by that! Don't you think this is kind of a problem.", Goku asked. "Well sure, but theres nothing we can do about it, so why worry. People die, Kakorot. Thats just how life goes." Goku said, "But theres no one strong enough to beat him! I can't let the whole universe be destroyed. Eventually, he'll come for us to, you know." "Well, if you feel so concerned about it, then why don't you contact someone in the living realm to find the dragon balls, and wish you back for the time being.", Vegeta suggested. "Good idea!", Goku said. Before he could contact someone, Frieza started to talk. "You honestly think you'll be able to beat ''my ''son!" Vegeta and Goku stopped. Their eyes lit up. They couldn't believe it. Vegeta picked Frieza up. "Alright, trash. Tell us everything you know!", Vegeta commanded, clenching a fist. "Why would I give away anything about Frost, Vegeta! He'll finally be able to avenge me and my family's legacy.", Frieza stated. A moment later, Cooler and King Cold appeared. "Don't even think about trying to help, Frieza.", Vegeta warned. "You wouldn't need to worry about that, Vegeta. I'm here, remember.", Goku chimed in. "So, your son has finally arrived to avenge us, eh brother.", Cooler said. "I can't believe he survived all these years.", King Cold said suprised. "What do you mean by that?", Goku asked. "I guess we should explain. The Frost Demons will rule over the universe any way.", Frieza said. Now the origin of Frieza's race would be revealed, along with his son. ''to be continued... Category:Fan Fiction